Events
Current Events Past Events Grow, Valkyrie, Grow *March 24th, 2010 - April 20th, 2010 Get rewarded for your hard work and dedication as a Valkyrie Warrior! All you have to do is Level Up! GameKiss will take care of the rest. Reward: ''' 100 Characters who have 1-10 Level Ups, will be randomly chosen and rewarded 1 Coin. 20 Characters who have 11-20 Level Ups, will be randomly chosen and rewarded “Hluti’s Marvelous Box” (Expires in 30 days) 5 Characters who have more than 20 Level Ups, will be randomly chosen and rewarded the “Scroll of Oblivion”. '''Reward Issue Date: '''April 28th, 2010 (during server maintenance) '''Note: '''Characters in the same account cannot combine Level Ups, each will be accounted for individually. ONE Power-up Game Card for 10% Bonus GKash! *April 1st, 2010 - April 11th, 2010 Use ONE Power-Up Game Card to purchase GKash items and receive 10% bonus GKash. '''Reward: '''10% bonus GKash '''Reward Issue Date: ''N/A'' Resurrection of the great Warriors *April 1st, 2010 - April 7th, 2010 Only the brave Valkyrie warriors can be resurrected into Einherjer. Upon their death, they were taken to Valhala for resurrection by the Valkyries. But monsters attacked the warriors and their souls spread in the skies of Green Wood, Urdarbrunnr. The Valhalla Council is collecting the “Shining Spirit Essence” for the resurrection of lost Valkyries. During the event period, collect the “Shining Spirit Essences” from the monsters of Green Wood in Udarbrunnr, and deliver them to Robed of the Flygheim. Reward: '''Robed will reward Lucky Pouches depending on the number of “Spirit Essences” gathered. Open the Lucky Pouches to find out what your mystery prize is! '''Reward Issue Date: ''N/A'' Hey Warrior, Come Back! *February 24th, 2010 - March 23rd, 2010 Players who come back after an inactivity period from February 1st will be rewarded. Reward: '''5 coins '''Reward Issue Date: ''N/A'' Note: '''Coins are awarded on a per-user basis. The highest level character in the account will receive the reward, even if several other characters are owned and played during the event duration. My Valkyrie Sky *March 9th, 2010 - March 19th, 2010 First, wirte an introduction to Valkyrie Sky on one of your SNS (Social Networking Site) profiles (limited to: Facebood, YouTube, Twitter, and MySpace). Secondly, post a comment under the event page with your SNS link. (Event thread will be created on Mar. 9th) '''Reward: '''One coin will be rewarded to all participating users. +5 winners will be chosen through a lottery system and be provided with a Pitchblack Wing item. '''Reward Issue Date: '''March 24th, 2010 (during server maintenance) '''Note: '''You may join as often as you like in an effort to win the Pirchblack Wing, but we will only reward each user with 1 charge coin no matter how many times you join. A Lot of Friends *February 24th, 2010 - March 7th, 2010 For characters above level 20 who got over 15 friends and more than 3,000 CP. '''Reward: '''1 Scroll of Recurrence (Stat Reset) '''Reward Issue Date: '''March 9th, 2010 (during server maintenance) '''Note: '''This event is only available for characters who've logged in more than once during the event. Winners found cheating will be disqualified. Valkyrie Style *February 03, 2010 - February 23, 2010 Customize your character with costumes and take a screenshot. 10 players with the most positive response will be selected as the winner. #Customize character with '''items #Select best style of your choice #Use 3D camera view to get a good screenshot and post it in general forums #Add Style as the header of the title to participate Reward: '''3 Stone set (Losastone of Release, Batistone of Recovery, and Batistone of Restoration) '''Reward Issue Date: '''March 03, 2010 (during server maintenance) What's your limit? *February 03, 2010 - February 16, 2010 100 players who aquire '''200 medals from player "Hard Mode" during the event will be rewarded. 100 players will be randomly selected from data accumulated at 24:00 on February 16th. Reward: '''5 coins '''Reward Issue Date: '''February 24, 2010 (during server maintenance) Happy Valentines Day! *February 03, 2010 - February 15, 2010 Leave '''Valentines message to your fellow comrades as a reply in Valentines Day event thread. 30 players with the most sincere comment will receive 20 Well-Salted Meokchi BBQ. Reward: '''20 Well-Salted Meokchi BBQ. '''Reward Issue Date: '''February 17, 2010 (during server maintenance) Reborn *January 13, 2010 - Januray 27, 2010 A reward will be given to the users who reach '''lv30 with a character created during the event period. Reward: 'Hluti's Marvelous Box (30 days) '''Reward Issue Date: '''February 2, 2010 Resurrection *January 13, 2010 - January 20, 2010 Those who purchase and use up a coin set within the event period will be given an extra set of equal value. '''Reward: '''An extra set of coin equal to the set you originally bought. '''Reward Issue Date: '''January 25, 2010 Greetings Community *December 28, 2009 - January 12, 2010 Post a message on the official forums. '''How : ' - Post an introduction of yourself including; - Your PICTURE! (NOT the screenshot of your character) - Character name, Class and Job - Your age, gender and Nationality. - Also include, your Know-Hows of Valkyrie Sky game play. '''Reward : - 5,000 Gran Conditions : - Picture of yourself MUST be included. - NO INSULTING others, NO ABUSIVE Language. - Must add "Greetings" in the title of your thread - Must be posted in "Newbie Story" Forum Early Bird *December 28, 2009 - January 3, 2010 Play Valkyrie Sky and reach lv. 10 during the event period Reward: 10 Coins Category:Game Info